


Queen

by MagicalQueerFolk



Series: Queen Series [1]
Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual, Canada, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Panic, High School, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jealousy, Lesbian, M/M, Millionaire, Minor Injuries, Moving country, Murder, Nandos, Parties, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Stalker, Starbucks, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Verbal Abuse, aaliyah is that bitch, camila also wants love, creative license and all that shit, evie just wants to find love, felicity gives zero fucks, it's minor but it's there, jeffrey is just titus for the unbreakable kimmy schmidt, let's pretend they do, shawn just wants a girl who isn't judgy, they don't have nandos in canada but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalQueerFolk/pseuds/MagicalQueerFolk
Summary: After getting in a fight with her boyfriend, Felicity leaves the UK for a new start in Canada. There she meets Shawn Mendes, a fit but arrogant boy in her class. He is clearly interested in her, but she isn't. As Felicity makes her way through her first year at school in Canada, is she ever really safe from the threat of her ex back home?





	1. They Have Boys Here

"Who is that other guy?" Cameron asked me, "Are you cheating on me? Is that what this is?" His temper was rising, I could see it in his eyes.  
"I'm telling you I'm not!" I cried for the hundredth time.  
"Liar!"  
"Why don't you believe me?"  
"Why should I?"  
"I would never cheat on you, I promise!"  
"Why are you lying to me, you dumb bitch?"  
Oh no. This was bad. This was very, very bad.  
"Speak to me!" he roared as I stood there silent. I was scared out of my mind. I didn't know what he was going to do. I still said nothing. And that's when he finally lost it. "I said speak to me, you slut!" he yelled and slapped me around the face.  
I backed away towards the door, my face screaming with pain. Tears were welling up in my eyes. He carried on screaming and shouting at me but I was no longer listening. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. Once I was clear of the bar, I reached for my phone to call my parents.  
"Mum? Mum? Are you there, please?" I said into the phone, brushing tears from my cheeks.  
"Get in the car." my mum said from the other end of the phone.  
"What?" I looked up to see my mum, dad and my schoolfriend Evie in a black car parked right in front of me. I smiled through the tears as Evie opened the door to let me in. "How did you know I was here?"  
"I tracked your phone. I don't trust that Cameron Dallas boy. I've been tracking you since you started going out with him." mum held up her phone, showing me the app she had used.  
"OK, slightly stalker-ish but OK," I said. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and Evie noticed where Cameron had hit me.  
"Oh, my goodness, Felicity! What happened?" she thought about it for a moment, "It was Cameron, wasn't it?" I nodded. "Fliss! You need to call the police!"  
Before I could answer, my dad butted in, "One step ahead of you. I just got off the phone with them. They have arrested him for abuse and gang-related crimes."  
Good. I should be safe from him. For now anyway.  
"Now, I'm not letting you stay in this country. Not while that boy is still alive."  
"What?" I asked.  
"You and Evie are going to Canada."  
"Oh OK, cool!"  
*************  
"Miss, miss! We're here!" I woke up. I was back in the plane. A scrawny air hostess was standing over me, shaking my arm not-so-gently. Evie was waiting at the door of the plane with some of our luggage, probably scrolling through her Instagram.   
"If I give you £5, can I have 10 more minutes?" I groaned.  
"OK, fine." the air hostess snapped, holding out her hand impatiently.  
"Oh, I forgot to mention, I don't actually have £5."  
"Felicity, come on! I want to check out this 'spare mansion' of yours." Evie called from the other end of the plane. I rolled my eyes and got out of the plane.  
*1 week later*  
"Are you excited for school?" Evie asked as we walked down to the high school.  
"Why would I be?"  
"I heard there are fit guys here, not that I'm interested in that sort of thing."  
"Interesting. Well, that just got exciting. Boys are going to be running after me. I am irresistible after all. And don't you worry, hon. We are going to find you the prettiest girl at this school. Apart from me of course." We laughed and walked through the school gates. I paused for a moment.  
"You OK?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Go ahead, I'll catch you up." she ran into the huge grey building, disappearing among the other students. "Here we go, then. Let's rock this shit." I said to myself before joining the growing crowd.  
Here we go indeed.


	2. Excuse Me, Bitch?

As I walked in through the doors of the school, the hallway was now practically empty as most people were already in class. I walked up to the reception desk to get my timetable. There was a woman sitting behind the desk with her feet on the table, chewing pink gum very loudly and half-asleep. Fucking slag.  
"Hey, can I get my timetable?" I asked.  
"What's your name?" she sighed.  
"Felicity."  
She handed me two slips of paper, one with all my classes on it and one with a map of the school. "Oh, by the way," I added, "You're a slag, you know that, right?"  
She glared at me, "Fuck you."  
"Fuck you too." I smiled back before heading to my first class.  
I had just left reception when I noticed this group of boys hanging around in the corridor. One of the boys was quite tall, about 6 feet compared to my 5ft 7.  
Fit.  
That's all I can think of to describe him.  
I walked up to him, ready to introduce myself. "Hey, handsome," I said, twirling a blonde curl around my finger.  
"Yeah, that's me," he replied before walking off with his mates.  
Rude. Definitely not going after him anymore.  
Eventually, I got to my class. I walked in and found the only available seat. I was about to sit down but I noticed who was sitting next to me. The dickhead from earlier. He turned to look at me, interest in his eyes.  
Not that I was looking into his eyes. Ahem.  
Purely out of instinct, I backhanded him around the face before taking my stuff and leaving the class.  
"Hey, wait a minute," the teacher called from his desk, "Aren't you the new girl Felicity?"  
"Nope," I lied before walking out.  
No way am I going to be in a class with that twat.  
I passed Evie's class on my way out, so I poked my head through the door.  
"Hey, Evie, you want to go Starbucks?"  
"Hell yes!" she exclaimed. She grabbed her bag and walked out. "Do I look OK?" she asked.  
"Yeah, you look fine, don't worry." She was wearing black jeans, a white, long-sleeved, cold shoulder top and open-toe black heels. Her dark blonde hair was in a messy top knot. I was wearing a black, halter-neck top, white jeans, wedges and a pair of glasses on the top of my head.  
We strolled out of the school gates and after a while we arrived at Starbucks. Evie went to order our drinks. I noticed a boy and a girl I had seen at the school gates. They looked about our age so I assumed they were in our year. I walked over to their table.  
"Hey, do you go to our school?" I asked.  
The girl spoke, "Yes but we never actually turn up to class."  
"You guys sound like my kind of people! My name's Felicity and this is Evie." I said as she came back with our drinks: a caramel frappucino for me and a chocolate chip frappucino for her.  
This time the boy replied, "My name's Nash and this is Camila. We're not a couple by the way. Just friends." Camila and Evie locked eyes for a moment before looking away, embarrassed.  
"Are any of you single, by any chance?" Camila asked.  
"Sorry, I'm straight," I said, "But I know someone who isn't," I gestured to Evie. I pushed her towards Camila and they went off to chat.  
I love playing matchmaker.  
"So, Nash, do you have a girlfriend?" He was pretty cute and I was just curious.  
"Not exactly. I have a boyfriend." he didn't look sure how I would react.  
"Aww, cute! What's his name?"  
"Matt. It's kind of a secret so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." he beamed. I nodded and he took out his phone. "Selfie time?"  
"Hell yes!" we started taking random selfies, "I actually have a gay best friend, that is awesome."  
Evie poked her head into our conversation, "I thought I was your gay best friend." she put a hand over her heart in fake offence. Suddenly, we heard some Cuban music through the cafe's radio. We started doing our dance from when we were back in the UK. Camila came over and was obviously impressed.  
"I like that dance. Where did you get it from?"  
"We made it up years ago," Evie said proudly.  
"Nice. Any chance I could use it? I'm thinking of being a singer and I was wondering if I could use it in one of my music videos."  
"OK. But you have to buy all of our Starbucks drinks forever." I suggested.  
"But you guys are like, super rich, right?"  
"That's not the point, Camila. Evie, you explain. I just can't." I walked out and headed for the nearest Primark. Nash chased after me.  
Before we left, I heard Camila say, "Where is she going?"  
"Probably Primark. She won't come back, you know," replied Evie.  
It was about 20 minutes until they found us outside a now empty Primark.  
"What happened here?" Evie asked, half shocked, half amused.  
"We bought everything," I said simply. My phone vibrated so I checked it. Someone called Shawn Mendes had added me on Snapchat.  
Who the fuck is Shawn Mendes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you though, leave kudos and subscribe!


	3. Cupid Screwed Up

"Nash, do you know who this guy is?" I showed him my phone screen," Apparently, his name is Shawn Mendes. Any ideas?"  
"Oh yeah, I know that guy," he said.  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, he's friends with Matt. Shame he's straight. He's kinda cute."  
"Oh, OK." I started to type; I wanted to find out who he was. _  
Hey, do I know you?  
Yeah, I'm the guy you slapped earlier today.  
Yeah, you're going to have to be more specific than that. I slap a lot of guys.  
You called me handsome before class and slapped me after.  
Oh right.  
You're quite strong, you know that right?  
Obviously.  
What's your name? You never actually said.  
Tell me yours first.  
Shawn, Shawn Mendes.  
My name's Felicity. But you can call me the queen. I will also accept your majesty and your highness.  
Oh, so you think you're all that, do you?  
I know I'm all that.  
You're not like other girls.  
I know.  
Most girls have a crush on me.  
That would explain why you're so arrogant. Also, why would anyone want to go out with you?  
Let me show you why. _  
He sent me a picture. I opened it. Oh. My. God. That is the fittest guy I have ever seen.  
But I can't let him know that. _  
Yeah, you're alright.  
Alright? Just alright?  
I've seen better.  
You're hard to please.  
I know. _  
I thought about it for a moment. _  
Unless it involves Nando's or Primark. Ideally both.  
Interesting.  
How did you find my account anyway?  
We got a lot of mutual friends.  
Be more specific.  
My friend's friend was out with you earlier.  
Nash?  
Yeah, that's him.  
Oh right.  
So there's this party tomorrow night. I was wondering if you would want to go with me?  
Wait a minute, are you asking me out?  
Kinda.  
I wouldn't go anywhere with you. _  
That was a lie. _  
Besides, I'm seeing someone else._  
That was also a lie but I wanted to play around with this guy's head first. __  
Oh OK. See you at school then.  
You know I won't turn up.  
Fair point.   
I put my phone away. This was going to be fun.  
"Hey, did you want to go to Nando's?" Camila asked.  
"That's a stupid question. Of course, I want to go, it's Nando's!"  
We laughed as we strolled to the food heaven also known as Nando's.  
***********  
We all got our food, I had my usual order: grilled chicken burger with chips and spicy rice. I noticed someone was approaching our table. A tall boy with chestnut hair.  
Shawn Mendes.  
Oh shit.  
"Nash, quick, pretend to be my boyfriend," I said under my breath.  
"What?"  
"Just do it." he shrugged and went along with it by quickly grabbing my hand.  
"Hey Felicity," Shawn said.  
"Hey. Guys this is Shawn from school. Shawn this is Evie, Camila and Nash," I said, gesturing to each person. Shawn instantly stared at Nash, assuming he was my boyfriend.  
"Is this your boyfriend then?" he asked. Camila and Evie looked confused as fuck but I carried on.  
"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"  
"What if I do?"  
"Then I would tell you to fuck off because it's none of your business."  
There was an uncomfortable silence which Shawn broke, "I can treat you better than he can, trust me."  
"I don't even know you, can you back off?" he looked offended and started to leave, "Oh, and Shawn? I don't believe that you can treat me better." I smiled and he stormed out.  
"Well, that was fun," I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe!


	4. Why Do I Do This?

"You girls going to the party tonight?" I asked, looking through my wardrobe for dresses.  
"Obviously!" Evie held Camila's hand excitedly, "And we're going together, as a couple."  
I dropped the countless outfits I was holding and rushed over to them, "I didn't know you two were going out!"  
"Yeah, we've been on a couple of dates. We just didn't really want to tell anyone in case it didn't work out. I can't wait to show this one off!" Camila squealed. Evie didn't look so sure.  
"Evie, what's wrong?" I asked.  
"I just don't know if I'm ready to tell everyone just yet. I'm really sorry but is it OK if we go as a couple but pretend to be just friends?"  
"Sure babe, whatever makes you feel comfortable," Camila pecked her on the cheek and came up to the wardrobe, "Now, let's find you something gorgeous to wear."  
**************  
"Everyone ready?" I asked. We all looked gorgeous, not gonna lie. Camila was wearing a black open-back dress and silver heels. Evie was in a blush two-piece halter-neck dress and matching open-toe heels. I was wearing a white mini-dress with lace on the chest and white stilettos. We all had our nails and hair done earlier and just. Wow. We looked fabulous, to say the least.  
"Come on, let's go!" Evie called, already out the door. We only had to walk down the road to get there. We stepped inside.  
Now that's what I call a party.  
Music was blasting from the speakers, people were dancing everywhere, I saw at least two drunk people wandering in the garden, alcoholic drinks were on every surface in the whole house as far as I could see. Whoever was hosting this knows their stuff.  
Of course, we first went to the drinks table to get us started and saw Nash there.  
"Hey girls! H-how are you ladies?" he slurred, stumbling a little bit. He was tipsy already.   
Fucking beginners.  
"Yeah, not bad. Will be a lot better after we had a drink though." Camila said, instantly going for the wine, "Look at this, it's called 'Sangria Wine'. Sounds fancy."  
"Really? Underage drinking?" Evie said sceptically.  
"Oh, for fuck's sake! Camila, pass me that wine!" I moaned.  
"What do you mean? I'm all for it! Can I have some of that wine as well?" Camila poured us glasses and Evie grabbed her hand, " You wanna dance?"  
"Hell yes! Maybe you could teach me that dance from the other day?" we all ran to the dance floor and we quickly taught her the dance. Luckily, she was a quick learner and had mastered it in under 5 minutes. I requested some Cuban music and we did the dance.  
"This shit's nice!" I said, gesturing to the wine, "You know, we should name the dance after it!"  
"Nice!" Evie said and we all clinked glasses, "To Sangria Wine!" we all said.  
Sadly, Shawn Mendes had spotted me and was quickly by my side. I was happy and annoyed at the same time but I only showed one of those feelings. That's annoyed, by the way.  
"Hey Felicity," he said.  
"Hi Mendes," I replied coldly.  
"I see you've gone straight for the alcohol."  
"Obviously."  
"You wanna play a game?"  
"Does it involve alcohol?"  
"It sure does."  
"Then yes. What's the challenge?"  
"Whoever can last the longest at shots."  
"I'm in. If I win, I get to back-hand slap you across the face 5 times, like I did in class." I smiled sweetly.  
"If I win, you go on a date with me."  
What. The. Fuck. This shit just got real.  
"Game on." we sat down at the table and Nash set up the glasses. Shawn glared at him, still under the illusion that we were going out. Nash poured my drinks with vodka but before he could pour Shawn's, one of his friends barged through and poured them instead.  
Suspicious.  
We took our first shot and Camila, Evie and Shawn's friends had come to watch. "Why do you hate me?" he asked, "I'm so hot, it should be impossible."  
"Stop calling yourself hot, the only thing you can turn on is a microwave." the group watching us went wild and we had another shot. I accidentally spilt some of my drink on the floor. Embarrassing.  
"Haha, you failed!" he laughed.  
"Yeah, so did your dad's condom." I glared. I gulped down two more shots and he quickly did the same. His face had gone a bit red due to humiliation.   
Haha, sucker.  
"Why do you have such a bad attitude problem?" he asked.  
"Hey, I don't have an attitude problem! I have an attitude, but I just don't see it as a problem." I gulped down another two shots.   
I started to feel a bit light-headed. I could see that Shawn looked fine but I had to keep going - I couldn't let him win. I had another shot and that's when I started to block everything out. I saw people were trying to talk to me but I couldn't really hear them. It sounded muffled as if I was under water. How was Shawn fine? I had yet another shot and I felt terrible, "Guys I don't feel so good..." I slurred before my whole world went black. I fell but I didn't land.  
Who caught me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe!


	5. Error: Fucks Not Found

I woke up groggily in a bed that wasn't my own. As I looked around, I saw that this wasn't my house either. Where was I?  
I looked at myself. I still had my outfit on from last night, my hair was a mess and my makeup was smudged all over my face. I stood up, wobbling a little and looked around the house.  
The room to my left had a shut door so I peeked inside. There, was Shawn Mendes, sleeping in his bed. Shirtless. The abs on that body, just. Wow. But I couldn't let him see me so I quickly shut the door and carried on investigating.  
Suddenly, I started remembering what happened last night. So, Shawn must have caught me when I passed out and took me to his house until I woke up. That's so sweet. But that also means I have to go on a date with him.  
Fuck no.  
I looked in through the door to the right of the room I had slept in and it seemed to be the bathroom. I needed to freshen up so I threw off my clothes and stepped in the shower. About 30 minutes later, I had dried off and felt refreshed. However, I didn't have any other clothes so I wandered around in a spare dressing gown I found hanging on the door.  
There was one more room on this floor at the end of the corridor. I glanced inside to see another bedroom that obviously belonged to a teenage girl. Does that mean Shawn has a sister? Interesting. I didn't want to invade her privacy so I went downstairs.  
The house was fairly big, not as large as mine though. Downstairs, there was a living room to the right and a kitchen-diner to the left. I was hungry and had a headache thanks to last night so I headed to the kitchen. Sitting at the table was a girl on her phone who looked a couple of years younger than me. This must be Shawn's sister.  
"Hey," I said, "I'm Felicity. Are you Shawn's sister?"  
She looked up, surprised, "Yeah, I'm Aaliyah. Did you want me to get you some breakfast?"  
"Yes, please." She started to find food in the fridge and cupboards.  
"Are you feeling better from last night?" She asked.  
"Yeah, thanks," she passed me a bowl of cereal, "Look, do you want to go to town today? I want to annoy Shawn as much as possible and I could start by leaving here without telling him. Also, I kind of lost a bet last night which means I have to go on a date with him. So now I'm trying to avoid him for as long as possible."  
"Yeah, sure! Did you want to go to Nando's for lunch?" she suggested. I like this girl already.  
"Hell yes! By the way, do you have any sunglasses? I am seriously hungover."  
"Yeah don't worry. Also, are we taking Shawn's car?"  
"Good idea, let's do that."  
****************  
We had ordered our food when I got a text from my phone. I turned on my phone to check. It was from Shawn. Shit. _  
Where were you in the morning? And why did you take my car?_  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Is that from Shawn?" Aaliyah asked, reading my expression. I nodded and texted him back. __  
I went out with Aaliyah, is that OK with you?  
So, where do we stand on that date?  
Can we not talk about this now? Just wait until I get back, OK?   
I put my phone away. "I'll be back in a second, I'm just going to the toilet." I rushed off. I came back about 5 minutes later to see Aaliyah sitting at our table with 3 other girls talking to her. She seemed pretty upset so I went to see what had happened.  
"What's going on?" I asked. Aaliyah looked on the verge of tears but the other 3 girls looked pretty smug.  
"We were just telling this bitch that she can't come here because no one wants to see her and her terrible fashion sense at school, let alone in Nando's." one of the girls smirked. She turned to look at me and I saw the colour drain from her face. I was way taller than her and was giving her a bitch stare. She was about to back away with her friends when I slapped her around the face. I slapped her hard. They all ran off, terrified that I might slap them too.  
"Thanks," Aaliyah sniffed, wiping a tear from her cheek.  
"Any time, hon. What were they saying?"  
"They were just making fun of my clothes."  
"You're clothes are fine! But if you really want to, we can go to Primark and give you a fresh makeover!"  
1 hour later, we had emerged from Primark with loads of bags full of clothes.  
********  
"So where did you go?" Shawn asked back at his house.  
"Just went to Nando's, Primark, you know, the usual. Also, we stole your car." I said, sorting through the stuff I had bought.  
"That's not all we stole!" Aaliyah held up his credit card.  
"What exactly did you use that for?" He asked.  
"Funds for our trip!" We said.  
"Aaliyah, can you go, please? Felicity and I need to talk about something." Shawn asked. Oh great.  
"So, are we going on that date?" He asked.  
"Hell no. I don't want to go on a date with you."  
"But I won the bet!"  
"Don't care."  
"Who made you the queen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe!


	6. The First Time I Kinda Believed

"Who made you the queen?"  
I looked at him with absolute disbelief, "Actually, there was a group vote and I won. Maybe because I was the only voter but that's not the point! Go suck on a tomato!"  
"I hate tomatoes!"  
"Not. My. Problem!"  
"Oh, come on, please!"  
"No! You're an arrogant dickhead who thinks that you're better than everyone else just because you have a fucking six-pack!"  
"How do you know I have a six-pack?" Oh shit. What do I do now?  
"Err, I guessed?" Smooth Felicity, smooth.  
"Please go on a date with me!"  
"NO!"  
"I promise I can change." This just got interesting. I mean, it can't be that bad, right? You know, free food and all.  
"OK, fine," his face lit up with delight, "You may take me on a date. 2 things though: 1, we have to go to Nando's, you're paying."  
"Great! I'll meet you there at 6 tomorrow evening."  
************  
"So, what are you going to wear?" Evie asked, sitting on my bed with Camila while I frantically searched through my wardrobe for something to wear. I had exactly 2 hours before my date with Shawn and, I have to be honest, I was stressing out. A constant war was raging in my head. _  
Stop worrying it's just Shawn Mendes._  
Yeah, but he's so fit! _  
Who cares? He's a prick._  
He said he could change. _  
As if!_  
I pulled out a pair of white ripped jeans, a white crop top and a black jacket. "This might look nice," I said, holding the outfit up to myself.  
"That's gorgeous!" Camila said.  
"I can't believe you actually said yes to this though," Evie said, "I thought you hated him."  
"Yeah, well, free food!" OK, that wasn't the whole truth but they don't need to know that.  
"Doesn't he think that you're still going out with Nash?" Camila asked.  
"Yeah. I'm going to tell him the truth on the date. Just in case this goes well."  
"You want this to go well! You like him don't you?" Evie teased.  
"I do not!"  
"Do!"  
"Don't!"  
"Do!"  
"Don't!"  
"Do!"  
"Don't!"  
"Do!"  
"Well, maybe a little," I said sheepishly. The girls went nuts as they took in what I just told me. He is fit though. If he kept his promise and really did change, he would be a great boyfriend! He just needs a little work.  
***********  
I walked up to the doors of Nando's and Shawn was waiting for me. And he looked hot. He was wearing black jeans and a dark blue shirt with the top button undone so I got a glimpse of his chest. Damn.  
"Hey," I said, walking up to him.  
"Hey, you look beautiful! Should we head inside?" he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the restaurant. We found a table but I saw two plates full of food already on the table.  
"Maybe we should find another table?" I said, looking around for free tables. Unfortunately, everywhere seemed to be taken.  
"No, this is for us. I already ordered our food so you wouldn't have to wait. And don't worry, I got your order right. A grilled chicken burger with chips and spicy rice and a glass so you can get whatever soft drink you like." he said with pride.   
I can't believe he got my order right. Did he seriously get it just by seeing our table a few days ago? Who is he, Sherlock Holmes?  
"Thank you," I said, taking my seat.  
"What drink do you want?" he said, grabbing my glass.  
"A coke please." he walked off and I pulled out my phone to tell Evie how it was going so far. __  
Hey, how's the date going?  
EVIE, HE KNEW MY ORDER BEFORE I EVEN GOT THERE!!!  
SERIOUSLY?  
YEAH, HE'S COMING BACK NOW, TALK TO YOU LATER.   
I took my drink as Shawn came back to our table, "Thanks." We clinked glasses and tucked into our food. This looked to be a very good date. How did I feel about that? I really don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe!


	7. If All Else Fails, Speak Swahili

I was pouring myself a glass of sangria wine when the first person knocked on the door. I was hosting my first house party since moving to Canada and it was starting in about 5 minutes. I went to the door to open it. Standing there was Evie holding a bottle of vodka. She was wearing a sleeveless, mint dress with lace around the waist. I was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue, two-piece dress with a white boa.  
"Thought you might need this," she said, passing me the bottle.  
"Yeah thanks, I'm about to run out," I put the vodka on the table and she came into the house.  
"How much do you actually have?" she looked at me sceptically.  
"Only 5 bottles!" we laughed. Within the next 10 minutes, the rest of the guests, including Shawn, Camila and Nash, had arrived and the party was well underway.  
*A few drinks later*  
"Hey," this random creep said to me, "What's your name, gorgeous?"  
"Err...Felicity. What's yours?"  
"Jacob Sartorius. So, is this your party, huh?"  
"Yes," I said, trying to get away from him. He was edging closer, trying to dance with me. Maybe a bit too close for comfort. He kept talking to me but I just nodded in response. I was looking for a way to get away from this guy. I noticed Shawn in the crowd. He saw me with Jacob and instantly made his way here. He was almost here when all of a sudden, Jacob leaned in to kiss me. I tried to push him away but he was too strong. Luckily, Shawn came just in time and dragged Jacob away from me.  
"Get away from her!" Shawn yelled at him furiously. They shouted at each other a lot and all the commotion attracted the attention of Evie, Camila and Nash. I needed to speak to Evie about what happened but I didn't want anyone else to know. I had just the thing. Swahili.  
"Evie, umeona nini kilichotokea?" (Evie, did you see what happened?)  
"La, ni sawa?" (No, are you OK?)  
"Aina ya. Huyu alikuwa akizungumza nami na kisha akajaribu kumbusu. Shawn aliona na kumvuta kutoka kwangu." (Kind of. This guy was talking to me and then he tried to kiss me. Shawn saw and pulled him away from me.)  
"Kwa hiyo, unafikiria nini kuhusu Shawn?" (So, what do you think about Shawn?) She asked.  
"O Mungu wangu, yeye ni mkali sana!" (Oh my God, he is so hot!)  
"Kweli? Nilidhani umemchukia." (Really? I thought you hated him.)  
"La, nilikuwa ni bluffing tu. Mimi kweli kweli kama yeye." (No, I was just bluffing. I actually really like him.)  
"What are you saying?" Shawn said, confused as fuck. Camila and Nash were staring at us blankly. I forgot that they couldn't understand Swahili.  
I smirked at Shawn, "Ninashangaa ni nini unaonekana kama hauna nguo." (I wonder what you look like with no clothes on.) Evie gasped.  
"What did she say?" Shawn asked worriedly.  
Evie laughed, "Trust me, you don't want to know." I was honestly worried that she was going to pass out from laughing too much, she was already on the floor.  
Jacob had slipped through the crowd so Shawn went to find him. "That guy is such a prick!" I said about Jacob.  
"Yup. He's a sweaty bastard." Evie said.  
"Total dickhead!" We laughed.  
"What the hell are you saying?" Nash asked, " Weird English people."  
This may have been because we were drunk but we suddenly burst into tears, " Why do you have to be so racist?" I cried.  
"So insensitive!" Evie said.  
Shawn instantly saw us and sprinted over. "Are you guys OK?" I pointed at Nash. Shawn grabbed him and pinned him to the wall, "What the fuck did you say to them?"  
"I honestly don't know!" he cried and Shawn let him go.  
"He was being racist and saying that we are weird British people!" Evie sobbed and then started laughing randomly, "Which, when you think about it, is actually really pathetic. I want cake, I know you have some Felicity." she went off in search cake, laughing like a maniac with Camila close behind. Shawn came over to me to see if I was alright.  
"Are you OK?" he asked, concern in his eyes.  
Suddenly, the tears stopped coming and I entered a state of complete and total calm. "Why are people racist? Why do they exist? What even is life? Are we just dreaming? Is anything even real?"  
Shawn stared at me blankly, not quite sure what to do.  
*Evie's P.O.V.*  
I opened up the fridge to see about 8 different cakes inside and I was giddy with delight. I took out my phone and started to record a video, "Hey youtube! Today I will be showing you how to eat cake like a queen!"  
"Evie, what are you doing?" Camila asked.  
"Showing these guys how to eat cake, of course!" I said aside. Why else would I film a video? So naive.   
"You don't have a youtube channel."  
"Obviously I do! This is my girlfriend Camila!"  
"Err, hi?"  
"OK, so, first, we need to choose the cake! Now, most people make the mistake of eating only one cake. Amateurs. But why have one cake when you can have eight?" I took a handful of each cake and moulded it into one, "Who cares about presentation? So, now I'm going to eat a bit of this cake." I took a massive bite out of my crazy creation, "Oh yeah, that's nice! I'm getting the chocolate, some strawberry and a hint of mint! Now, excuse me one second."   
I walked over to the bin and threw up. Badly. Camila rushed over and held back my hair. I came back on camera once I was done, "Sorry about that. I had a lot of alcohol earlier." I said before throwing up yet again.  
*Felicity's P.O.V.*  
"What were you speaking in earlier?" Shawn asked. Almost everyone had gone home now and we were just chatting.  
"Swahili. I can also speak Spanish and French."  
"Wow. So what were you saying?"  
"I've been lying to you. I don't hate you. I think you're a nice guy."  
"Really?" his face lit up.  
"Yes. Of course, you should probably work on your temper but otherwise yes." I looked at him, he was beaming. Finally, the truth had come out. I turned to see Evie and Camila walk in.  
"What happened?" Camila asked, "Are you two going out or something?"  
I felt Shawn wrap his arms around my waist from behind me, "We are now," he said. I smiled at him. So, we're going out. This is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe!


	8. I Am The Queen Of Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes in French but I did use Google Translate as I only do Spanish at school. Also there will be another update tonight so make sure you read that too!

*Shawn's P.O.V.*

I stepped into her doorway, making sure I looked good. I wanted this date to go well, she's different than the others. I took a deep breath and knocked on her door. I waited for a minute or two but there was no answer. I tried again but still no luck. I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Felicity.

"Fliss, where are you?" I said into the phone.

"You look hot," she said.

"What? Where are you? I'm at your door."

"Turn around,"

I did so and saw Felicity leaning against a black limo on the opposite side of the road wearing a white halter-neck dress. "You look stunning," I said into the phone.

"You can hang up now," she smiled.

*Felicity's P.O.V.*

He crossed the road and hugged me quickly before holding the limo door open for me, "My lady," he smirked. I giggled and slid into the limo. He followed me and we started driving.

"I didn't know you had a limo," he said, looking around.

"Yeah, it was a birthday present from my parents last year. Evie and I use it to get to school."

"Why? You live, like, 2 minutes away and you never even turn up."

"We're lazy, OK?"

"OK. So where are we going to first?"

"Well, I thought we could go to Nando's for dinner. Then the rest of the night is entirely up to you."

"Nice." A few minutes later, we had arrived at the restaurant. We quickly found a spare table and ordered our food.

Once we had sat back down, Shawn started up a conversation, "So why did you come to Canada?" Oh shit. I couldn't let him know about Cameron. God knows what he'd do, considering he almost beat up Nash for accidentally making me cry when I was drunk. And it's only our first, real date.

"Well, I had already done my exams at school, my parents are super rich and super nice and let me study wherever I liked. I chose Canada because you still have 2 years of high school left that I don't need to actually do the exams here." I lied. It looked as if he bought it. Maybe I should be an actress one day.

"Your parents sound great!"

"Hey, enough about me. What about you? How long have you been in Canada?"

"I was born here. My dad came from Portugal and my mum is English like you."

"So I kind of speak both of your parents' languages then!"

"I guess so."

"Do you speak any other languages?" I asked.

"I used to study French in middle school. I remember quite a lot of it. I believe you also speak French?"

"You're right, I do," I gave him a look and started to speak in French, "Alors, pourquoi avez-vous arrêté d'étudier le français?" (So, why did you stop studying French?)

"Mes parents m'ont poussé à prendre d'autres sujets qui, selon eux, sont plus utiles."(My parents pressured me into taking other subjects that, in their opinions, are more useful.)

"Oh non, c'est dommage. Y a-t-il d'autres choses que tu aimes faire?" (Oh no, that's too bad. Are there any other things you like to do?)

"Il y a une chose, mais je crains que tu ne penses moins à moi si je te le dis." (There's one thing, but I'm afraid you might think less of me if I tell you.)

"Je promets de ne pas juger." (I promise I won't judge.)

"J'aime chanter. Beaucoup de mes amis pensent que j'ai une bonne voix." (I like singing. A lot of my friends think I have a good voice.) he looked down, embarrassed.

"Ce est tellement cool! Pourquoi penserais-tu que je te jugerais à cause de ça?" (That's so cool! Why would you think I would judge you because of that?)

"Ma dernière copine a rompu avec moi parce qu'elle pensait que je n'étais pas assez viril après l'avoir découvert." (My last girlfriend broke up with me because she thought I wasn't manly enough after finding out about it.)

"Pute!" (Bitch!) I smiled at him. It turns out that there was something more to him than I thought. "Should we speak in English now?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

"So, can I hear you sing?"

"Maybe. Did you want to go to my house later and watch a film?"

"Yes but aren't I dressed a bit fancy?"

"It's fine, you can wear some of my clothes." OH MY FUCKING GOD, THAT IS SO ADORABLE. Hang on a second. Breathe.

"OK, cool," I smirked.

A few hours later, we were sitting on the sofa, watching our third film of the evening and in his clothes. He slid his arm around my shoulders and my heart started to beat faster. Hey, it's only a cliche until it happens to you. I leaned in closer so my head was resting on his chest. He could lie all he wanted to but his heart started to race as soon as I was closer to him. I looked up at him, not even paying any attention to the movie any more. He looked down at me and oh my god, I could stare into those beautiful hazelnut eyes all fucking day. He cupped my face with his palm gently, leaning in closer and closer and holy shit, it's happening. I closed my eyes as his lips crashed into mine. His slightly chapped lips tasted of alcohol, probably as did mine. My arms reached up loosely around his neck. He pulled away and I breathed deeply. I smiled at him, not a jokey or teasing smile, but a nice, genuine smile, for the first time that evening.

And then we went at it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe!


	9. Now Would Be A Good Time To Be Anyone But Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that I also uploaded Chapter 8: I Am The Queen Of Romance tonight so if you haven't read that then go and do so now as it is rather important to the plot.

*6 months later*  
It had been half a year since that date with Shawn. Luckily, we were still together and he was right, he could change. And he did. Evie and Camila were still going strong too. But most important of all, I had had no word from Cameron. Hopefully, I was safe from him here.

"Afternoon honey!" said Jeffrey. He was my butler and practically my second dad/best friend.

"Hey, Jeffrey. I'm going to turn the TV on."

"OK. You want some coffee?"

"Yes please," I said, going into the living room. I turned on the TV but the news was on. I was about to change the channel when I heard the news reporter mention a name. My dad's name. Oh, God, what has he done?

"The millionaire was found murdered in his home on Friday home. The killer has been identified by the victim's wife who survived the attack. The murderer is Cameron Dallas, an 18-year-old man who has been arrested numerous times before for gang-related crimes..."

He kept on talking but I just stopped listening. I heard random pieces of the report: Cameron had not yet been caught, Mum was there the whole time and Dad died saving her. I felt the tears slowly rolling down my face but inside I felt numb. Dad was gone. Forever. And I never got to say goodbye. Not properly anyway.

I heard Jeffrey come in the room with my coffee. The second he saw me, he dropped the cup of coffee, smashing it on the floor and ran straight to me, "Oh my gosh babes, what happened?" I just hugged him tightly and buried my head in his shoulder. He gasped pretty loudly, he must have just seen the news report and realised what had happened. "Oh sweetie," he hugged me back, "What are you two gonna do? Will you be OK? Cameron might know where you are!"

I pulled away and dried my eyes, "Oh my gosh, you're right!"

"I always am!" he winked, "But seriously, though?"

"We'll be OK, I think," I said. Honestly, I had no idea if we would. Cameron could be anywhere and the thought that he could be in Canada right now was terrifying. "I might have to cancel our double date tonight. It wouldn't be fair on them if I wasn't in the mood." Jeffrey nodded and went off to go and do something. I grabbed my phone to break the news to Shawn. __

_Hey, I can't come on the date later, sorry xx_

_Really? Why? Xx_

_I'm just not in the mood xx_

_I can fix that ;) xx_

_I'm sorry but I can't come. End of story x_

_Are you OK? Xxx_

I left the conversation without replying. I didn't want Shawn to know about my family and my past. I was worried what he would think of me after. I was petrified at the thought of losing him. Especially now.

*Shawn's P.O.V.*

I looked at my screen. She had read the message but just disappeared. This was weird, Felicity always texts back. I knew something was wrong.

"What did she say?" Camila asked from the other side of our Nando's table.

"Nothing. She just left the chat!" 

Evie's eyes widened, "She always replies!"

"That's what I thought. Should we go over to her house?" I asked.

"Yeah. We need to know that she's OK," she nodded.

Once we got to her house, Evie and Camila stayed in the car while I talked to her. I knocked on the door and her butler, Jeffrey, opened the door and looked very scared to see me. "Hey Jeffrey, is Fliss in?"

"Err...yes, but she's busy, sorry. Goodbye!" he tried to shut the door in my face but I pushed it back.

"I want to see my girlfriend!"

"But she needs her alone time!"

I just groaned and pushed past him. I climbed the stairs two at a time but somehow Jeffrey ran at the speed of fucking light and got to Felicity's room before me. He ran around the hallway screaming, "S.O.S! S.O.S! S.O.S!" 

Felicity came out to see what was happening and caught Jeffrey in her arms, "Jeffrey, calm down, OK? Just go to the calm room." He went down the stairs glaring at me as he walked past.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying, a lot. Now I was even more anxious than I was before.

"I needed to make sure you were OK. You didn't reply to my text. Something's wrong and it's OK, you can tell me anything." She still stayed silent. "Did you kiss another guy? It's OK if you did, I know you wouldn't do something like that on purpose."

"No, no! It's not anything like that! It's just personal stuff," she replied, avoiding my gaze. I think I could see tears springing to her eyes again.

"You can tell me! You can trust me with anything!"

"I'm sorry, it's personal. I can't tell you," she blinked back her tears. I was frustrated. Why couldn't she tell me? Does she not trust me?

"We've been going out for 6 months! I love you! Do you still not trust me?" I said, my voice rising slightly.

"It's not like that! I love you too but I just can't tell you right now!"

"Fine then. Text me when you decide you can trust me." I snarled and walked out of the house. The second I was outside, I mentally kicked myself. You idiot! Being mad at her won't solve anything! I wanted to go in and apologise but for some reason, Evie was already in the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I need to tell Fliss something. It's urgent."

*Felicity's P.O.V.*

I can't believe Shawn would storm out like that. Why couldn't he understand? All of a sudden, Evie charged up the stairs, fear in her eyes, "Evie, what's wrong?"

"I know what happened to your dad. I'm so sorry. But it got worse."

"Worse? How?" Oh, God. Please no. Not now.

"It's Cameron. I saw him in Nando's. He knows you're here. And he's looking for you." Ah, shit. Why now? Why is everything happening now?

"I need to get out of here. Now." I said. 

Evie nodded and hugged me, "Where will you go?"

"Spain. We have a holiday home there. I have to go alone."

"What about you two?"

"We'll be OK. I'll text you when I land." She left the house and I immediately starting packing suitcases. Luckily, I had an emergency one underneath my bed.

Jeffrey poked his head round the door, "What are you doing?"

"Cameron's back and he's looking for me. So I gotta leave." I sighed.

"Oh my gosh! At least let me help you pack!" he started throwing all of my things into suitcases while saying in a sing song voice, "Packing some bags, packing some bags!"

*Evie's P.O.V.*

I got into the car and said, "Fliss is leaving for Spain!"

"What?" Camila exclaimed.

"Why?" Shawn looked crestfallen.

I took a deep breath and, hoping that Felicity wouldn't mind too much, spilled the entire story, "So, Felicity's parents are millionaires. She used to go out with a guy called Cameron. He was an OK boyfriend but he got really abusive and stuff when he got drunk. He was also in a gang and got arrested a bunch of times. Anyway, me and Fliss came to Canada because he was getting worse and he got arrested again. We thought we were safe here but this afternoon, we found out that Cameron had broke into her parent's home and murdered her dad. Now he's here and looking for her. I saw him in Nando's earlier. So she's leaving to go to Spain to get away from him." They looked at me, utter shock on their faces. Shawn looked incredibly guilty and Camila was on the verge of tears. "Well come on, guys! We need to stop her! Let's move!" I yelled and we set off for the airport.

Once we got there, I asked the receptionist, "Has a girl named Felicity been here? She said she was going to Spain."

"I'm sorry, the plane just left."

I turned to look at Shawn, Camila and Aaliyah (who had met us here after Camila texted her), "She's gone."

*Felicity's P.O.V.*

I was sat in my seat on the plane. I managed to bribe the pilot to let me fly on board. I was upset to leave but I had to. At least now I was safe from Cameron, "We'll be OK, won't we?" I looked down at my tummy, at my very small baby bump.

"Excuse me, it looks like we'll be sitting together," a guy said taking the seat next to me. I looked at him and my heart was in my mouth. He smirked and leaned back in his seat.

It was Cameron.

Oh. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah we got there in the end! This, if you hadn't noticed, is the end of Queen! There will a sequel called Mutual that will be up very soon (most likely tonight) so go check that out too. Please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe!


End file.
